sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Silkworm Bot/Thinking of Her
Christina felt her curly, red hair, and sighed. She felt her rough elbows, and groaned. She looked at herself in the mirror, and hit herself in the head. She'll never be as good as Her. She idolized Her, worshipped the ground she walked on, and never thought of a single flaw when it came to Her. She was calm, relaxed, suicidal sure, but at least less-so than Christina...right? The teenager compared herself to a picture of Her. She was at Her house, and She had left to get dinner. Chris couldn't get thoughts of 'what if she jumped off a ravine instead?', or 'what if she ran into traffic?' out of her head, worried about Her. She only knew, of course, that She was suicidal for at least as long as she knew the small redhead. Her idol, her best friend...could She feel this way because of her? Chris shook her head, but knew, or thought, it was true. She had started coming by often since her mother pased, sometimes eating more than she should at Her house. 'It's my fault,' Chris thought. 'And I'm gonna fix it...' Christina went to the kitchen for a knife, but flinched as she was about to grab it. She sighed, knowing she was too much of a wuss to look at blood, much less be the reason the blood was there. As she turned back, she noticed something in the corner of her eye: Her antidepressants. Perfect. She poured the entire bottle into her hand, smiling as she dumped it into her ma- "Christina! I'm home!" Christina flinched, and stood like a deer in headlights. Of course She had to come inside right now. Of course She had to use the back door, where she was standing near. She quickly erased those thoughts, making a mental note to berate herself later for flawing Her. "Christina?", She asked, her hair glistening in the sunlight. "...what are you doing with my pills, darling?" Christina stood in place, unsure whether to move her not. And god, did the pills taste terrible...maybe She wouldn't notice? "Spit them out." Spoke too soon. "Spit them out now." Christina did as she was told, and soon each pill capsule was back in the bottle. She reluctantly looked up at Her, expecting a face of anger for swallowing her pills. Imagine her surprise as, instead, she was met with a face of fear and sadness, nearly driven to tears. "Ch-Chri-Chris...," She stuttered, quite perfectly in the aforementioned girl's mind. "Wh-what...why did you try that?" "Because...", Christina sighed in embarrassment, "...I-I thought you were suicidal because of me, since I always come here, and..." Christina's eyes watered. "...I was go-go-gonna end myself so you'll be happy..." She kneeled down to her, a face of sympathy and slight guilt. "Chris, darling...listen, I know I have problems, but...keep in mind that none of them are about you, and ending your life for mine's only gonna make me worse, okay?" Christina nodded, feeling ashamed. She thought that She would hate her...but was surprised when she felt Her embrace, and even more surprised when she felt Her tears run down her sweater. As if on cue, she felt her own tears crawl down her face, and hugged her friend. "You're a great friend, Chris, and don't ever change that..." "You too, Rube..." Category:Blog posts